Erddie
Erddie (Er/ic and E/'ddie') is the father-son pairing of Eric Sweet and Eddie Miller. Mr Sweet is the principal of the school and is somehow connected with Eddie's past. However, in House of Sorry / House of Hex, Eddie and Mr. Sweet have a major fight, which results in the revelation that Eddie Miller is really Edison Sweet, Mr Sweet's son, while Patricia overhears them. They do not seem to have a rather pleasant relationship, for Eddie believes that Mr. Sweet wants to get rid of him. Mr. Sweet seemed to suspect that Eddie was the Osirian, and said that he kept him away only to protect him. In the end, they agree to try and respect each other as pupil/teacher and father/son. However, in the third season, things get more strained between them when the mystery about Ammut begins to split them apart again. Click here to view the Erddie Gallery Moments ''Season 2'' House of Envy / House of Names * Mr. Sweet shows favoritism towards Eddie by not punishing him for the prank he pulled, but still punishing Patricia. House of Accusation / House of Hasty * They have a big fight over a prank that Eddie pulled. * Eddie is very annoyed when Patricia keeps teasing him of Mr.Sweet's favoritism towards him. * Eddie knew that Mr.Sweet kept embarrassing tapes in his desk. * Mr. Sweet is visibly upset and angered when Eddie refuses to show him respect. House of Sorry/House of Hex * They are arguing again. * Eddie ends up revealing that they are father and son when Mr. Sweet asks him why he would never call him...and then Eddie interrupts him and says dad. * When Eddie refuses to recognize him as a father, Mr. Sweet looks very hurt and leaves. House of Silence / House of Warnings * Eddie accuses his father of wanting to get rid of him, and tries to leave himself. * Mr. Sweet tells him to stop, and he does. * They shake hands and promise to try and be closer as father and son. * Eddie says, "Deal, Dad," and Mr. Sweet looks like he's about to cry. But this time they are tears of happiness. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * Mr. Sweet asks Eddie about his 'lady friend.' * Mr. Sweet asks Eddie and Patricia to go to dinner. House of Zodiacs / House of Reckoning *Eddie (along with Piper, who he believes to be Patricia) goes to dinner with Mr. Sweet. * Eddie says that he wants to show his dad who he really is. House of Duplicity / House of Haunting *When Eddie is being teased for being Mr. Sweet's son, Mr. Sweet looks very worried about him. After Eddie left, he yells at the crowd to disperse. House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls * Eddie is called into his office by intercom. * After calling him "Eddie Miller", Mr. Sweet decides to call him down a second time, changing it to "Edison Sweet", and seems very pleased that he is now able to. * He admits that he used to write letters to his father, but they never went through. * Mr. Sweet admits that he left Eddie behind for a reason, but stopped short of telling him the truth. * Eddie gets angry when his father wouldn't tell him why he left. * After his mini speech about not wanting him then and not wanting him now, Eddie storms out of the office. * Eric looks worried and upset when Eddie leaves. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom *Eddie asks his dad if he ever heard the word Osirian, and his dad chokes on his food a bit. *Mr. Sweet says that he will tell Eddie everything he needs to know, but not at that moment. *His dad lets Peddie dance and Eddie smiles. *Eddie asks his dad if that's why he left his son in America (Eddie being the Osirian). ''Season 3'' *All throughout Season 3, Eddie is ashamed of what his dad is doing and is also upset when he discovers that he is a merciless sinner. House of Arrival / House of Presents * They have a bit of an awkward hug when Eddie arrives. * They mention getting even closer that year. House of Revelations / House of Questions *They eat Chinese food together in Mr.Sweet's office for an attempt at bonding together. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Eddie finds out that his dad is part of some society that is against Sibuna. *Eddie (and KT) spy on him (and Victor and Caroline). *Eddie is heartbroken when he finds out that his dad is part of a Secret Society, and has trouble accepting it. *Eddie searches Eric's desk. *Eddie finds his father's old society mask, and is shocked. * Eddie confronts his father. * After being lied to, Eddie shoves a book over the desk and storms away. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling * Mr. Sweet catches Eddie hiding the bracelet and demands to know what he's doing, but Eddie claims it was an expensive birthday present for him. * They both have Chinese takeout. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up * Mr. Sweet spies on Eddie and Sibuna while they are in the hallway. * He tricks Eddie and steals the bracelet, shattering Eddie's trust even further. House of History / House of Eclipse * Eddie is still trying to trust his father. * He trisd to trick Mr. Sweet by claiming he had stomach pains to distract him from the ceremony. * Mr. Sweet lets him get taken away by an ambulance. House of Awakening / House of Sarcopaghi * Mr.Sweet expresses his disappointment in Eddie when he expels him (and the rest of Sibuna) for disrupting the ceremony. House of Hog / House of Defeat * Eddie is devastated when his father, now a sinner, blocks his way out of the tank room and tries to make him a sinner. The Touchstone of Ra *Victor says that Eric's son is the only hope, and Eric worriedly asks what does it have to do with his son. *When Eric gets hit by light, Eddie runs to him worriedly, saying "Dad!". *When Eddie looks like he's dead, Eric runs to him, worried. *Eric is sad when Eddie looks like he's dead, looking on the verge of tears. *He is happy when Eddie turns out to be alive. *Eddie overhears Eric's conversation with Victor about Victor leaving Anubis House. Trivia *Even though they are father and son, they do not have the same last name because Eddie has lived away from his father in America for most of his life. * They are the second parent and child pairing to be featured heavily on the show; the first is Jerome and his father John Clarke. However, they are the only family to be featured in two seasons together. Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:Pairings Category:House of Anubis